1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a novel electrical connection. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a novel electrical connection between an appliance and a power cord.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
Many electrical appliances, especially grooming appliances such as hair curlers, hair dryers, etc., are connected by flexible electrical cords to power sockets. Since the applicances must often be manipulated and moved in a rather random fashion, stress is placed on the cord and the electrical connection between the cord and the appliance. This stress is perhaps most pronounced at the junction between the appliance and the cord. In prior art devices, there was therefor a tendency for electrical conductors carried by the cord to break which, of course, renders the associated appliance both unuseable and unsafe. In addition, there is a tendency in many prior art devices for tensional stresses on the cord to damage the electrical connection between the cord and the appliance.
These problems are recognized by the prior art and many attempts have been made to effect solutions. However, none of the solutions are readily adaptable to modern hand-held appliances which must be relatively inexpensive, light in weight, and generally uncomplicated.
Numerous existing patents disclose electrical connections which, among other things, attempt to deal with this problem of stress. Examples of such patents are U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 1,743,118; 1,765,330; 2,257,506; 2,459,118; 2,941,177; 3,321,728; 3,336,559; 3,387,250; 3,437,976; 3,521,220, 3,585,564; and 3,629,784. All of the connectors disclosed by these patents are relatively heavy, complicated devices which are not suitable for light-weight, relatively inexpensive, hand-held devices. None of these patents illustrates a synthesis of technology to produce a connector of optimal configuration for the purposes to which this inventor has directed his efforts.